Descontrol
by xX-Amairany-Xx
Summary: Esta es la leccion: no dejes a Snape 16 años en un castillo, sin una mujer que el desee, porque se puede descontrolar. Snape X Bellatrix. Lemmon.


Un fic tragico, oscuro, con sexo...

Lo escribi para un fic que tuve y explicar el porque nacio cierta chiquilla, aunque no necesitan leer ese fic, este es como un relleno =D

Espero que les guste.

Snape X Bellatrix

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no son mios Y_Y si no las historia hubiera sido otra XD... la cosa es que solo los use, poqrue es bonito manejarlos en los fanfictions, no? =D

* * *

La nubes desaparecían del cielo, y la oscuridad lo inundaba, las estrellas ya eran pocas por que la neblina no dejaba que se vieran todas, los árboles tronaban un poco con el viento que llegaba haciendo que las hojas susurraran y el pasto se acostara sobre el suelo.  
Sobre una calle amplia, llena de residencias, con pastos verdes y algunos árboles con frutos, donde la neblina pegaba a las ventanas, la calle tan limpia y los techos triangulares, hasta el ultimo de esa calle había una residencia, con su techo triangular, algunas ventanas con cortinas de color de la arena, las paredes blancas pero con algo de musgo en los extremos, un amplio patio con pasto abundante ya que tenia mucho tiempo de no ser cortado, algunos bichos entre el césped y un camino muy torcido de piedras que conducía a una puerta de roble con una cerradura de cobre, la puerta lisa y estrecha, asi se veía el lugar donde Bellatrix Lestrange vivía, adentro la mujer caminaba de un lado a otro de su sala que tenia dos sillones amplios y rústicos, donde el polvo los comenzaba a hacer perder lo hermosos que eran y a ocultar las serpientes que los adornaban, con algunas mesillas con lámparas y un extenso librero de pastas de piel negras, una alfombra verde y una estatua de una mujer que lloraba.  
Por alguna extraña Razón, Bella estaba muy nerviosa, había presentido algo y sabría que en poco tiempo algo pasaría, seguro su lord la llamaría, simplemente lo presentía, aunque todo comenzaba a volverse realidad...  
Un ¡Crac! Se oyó del otro lado de la puerta de entrada y unos golpes desesperados pedían que se abriera la puerta, Bella corriendo y algo temblorosa se dirigió a abrir la puerta, algo que no esperaba paso; apenas había abierto un milímetro cuando fue empujada por la misma puerta ya que la habían abierto desesperadamente, cuando Bella pretendía levantarse vio quien tan pronto ya había cerrado la puerta, había una figura alta y encapuchada aunque salía algo de pelo negro y respiraba agitadamente, el otro lo reconoció rápido ya que no había nada que le envolviera la cara, tenia pelo rubio casi plateado, y una cara larguirucha con una capa negra y una símbolo de una serpiente en su pecho, era Draco, su sobrino, que al igual que el otro respiraba agitadamente, el de la capucha dejo ver su rostro mostrando una cara un poco decrepita y sus cortinas de pelo negro grasiento, Bellatrix puso una cara que reflejaba su incomodidad a que Severus Snape irrumpiera en su casa sin el mas mínimo permiso, Draco miraba a Bella pero Snape tenia la mirada un poco perdida en la alfombra de la residencia de Bellatrix, ella se paro del suelo.  
-¿qué diablos hacen aquí?-pregunto enojada y se sacudió el polvo de su túnica  
Pero ninguno de los dos respondió, Draco tembló un poco y Snape ni siquiera parecía haberla escuchado, aunque fue un mal indicio para ella, se coloco en frente de el y volvió a preguntar  
-¿qué hacen aquí?  
Snape como si estuviera en la comodidad de su casa, paso a la sala donde minutos antes Bella paseaba, Draco miro a su tía y ella le indico con la cabeza que también pasara, Malfoy parecía pasmado, caminaba lento y con tontera, Bella le enterró una uña a la espada de Draco para que anduviera mas aprisa, por fin llegaron Malfoy se sentó al otro extremo del sofá donde estaba Snape que al momento de entrar por fin miro a Bella, era algo desafiante y enojada la mirada que tenia, Bella no comprendía.  
-por fin-dijo con delgada voz Snape, Bella abrió la boca para preguntar "¿por fin que?", pero comprendió un poco de lo que se refería  
-¿esta muerto?-pregunto Bella ocultando la emoción, Snape solo asintió, Bella muy feliz y con una amplia sonrisa miro a Draco, pero este solo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, Bella dejo de sonreír y miro a Snape  
-¿lo hiciste...tu?-Snape asintió, Draco hizo un ruido extraño y Bella se arrodillo a los pies de su sobrino, Snape solo se dedico a mirar la escena, Draco había perdido todo el control sobre el, temblaba despavoridamente y Bella no sabia que hacer  
-BASTA, BASTA YA DRACO-grito Snape mirando con furia al rubio pero sin moverse de su asiento  
-ESTA PUNTO DE SER ASECINADO, ¿COMO QUIERES QUE ESTE?-replico furiosa Bellatrix  
-PERO TEMBLANDO NO...Arreglara nada-dijo Snape que bajo la voz y suspiro, Bella paso su mano por su frente y exhalo, pregunto  
-¿y Narcisa? ¿Lo sabe?-pregunto Bella tratando de aparentar calma  
-ya debe de saber, dejamos una nota en su casa-dijo Snape  
Como respuesta alguien comenzó a tocar la puerta, Bella corrió para abrir y a los pocos segundos una mujer con melena rubia y grande paso la sala y abrazo con fuerza a Malfoy, Narcisa derramo lagrimas sobre el hombro de Draco que seguía temblando y había adquirido palidez en su rostro, se despego un poco de el y lo miro a los ojos, enredando sus manos en la cara de su hijo, los párpados de Draco caían continuamente, como si tuviera mucho sueño, pero era la debilidad que contenía, Narcisa beso su frente y se sentó a un lado de el y junto a Snape, Bella ya estaba también sentada frente a ellos  
-pero lo mataste, por que tiene que morir-dijo Narcisa que miro de reojo a Snape  
-nos los dijo recientemente, la misión tiene que ser llevada por el, aunque algún otro lo logre, si Draco no lo lograba, seria...-pero Narcisa no dejo continuar a Snape que le tapo la boca con una de sus manos, después tomo las sucias manos de Snape y las envolvió entre la de ella y dijo:  
-¿lo podrás esconder?-los llorosos ojos de Narcisa derramaron una lagrima mas, pero Snape quito sus manos de las de Narcisa y se paro, se dirigió al librero y hablo.  
-te puedo mostrar, pero mas...ya no puedo hacer-dijo Snape con voz cansina, Narcisa se tapo la boca con la mano y su llanto volvió a comenzar, Draco se tapo la cara con sus manos y se quedo congelado, Bella miraba a Snape sin poder creer lo que acababa de oír, después de una largo minuto, Narcisa parecía que recuperaba su sentido y hablo entrecortadamente y bajo  
-si solo eso puedes ofrecer...será mejor, pero no dejes que muera-dijo ella, Snape se volvió para mirarla y se sentó a un lado de ella  
-en el mar del pacifico cerca de una de la islas del sur de América, la mas pequeña, hay un islote que de su lado este hacia 100 kilómetros, en las profundidades del mar hay una ciudad donde solo viven algunos de los pocos tritones que apoyan a el señor tenebroso, hay algunas casas y nadie sabe de ese lugar, ha de estar abandonado ya, por que recientemente me entere de que los tritones ya habían salido para buscar a nuestro lord, ese seria un buen lugar aunque no creo que dure mucho su secreto, asi que también después de eso tendrás que buscar otro lugar, pero es lo que te puedo proporcionar-dijo Snape, Narcisa suspiro y Draco la miro.  
-gracias-dijo Narcisa  
-bueno, será mejor que ya se vallan, el señor tenebroso ya ha de saber de esto y no dudara en buscarlos-dijo Bella que intervino, Narcisa se paro y fue hacia su hermana para abrazarla, alzo la mano para despedirse de Snape y jalo a Draco del brazo para salir, ninguno de los dos que quedaban salió para despedirlos, solo oyeron que la puerta se cerro y nada mas.  
-bien ya puedes irte-dijo con una fría voz Bella  
-¿soy idiota o que?-dijo Snape con el mismo tono de voz-los de la maldita orden me irán a buscar a mi casa y no tengo otro lugar al que irme, de esta casa nadie sabe, me quedare aquí-Termino Snape, pero no se movió de su asiento, Bella sin embargo dio media vuelta y se dirijo al vestíbulo, pero antes de salir de la sala y sin voltear a ver a Snape, dijo  
-bien, subiendo las escaleras hasta lo ultimo del pasillo, Hay un cuarto, hay puedes dormir-terminando de esto, salió de la sala  
Snape que estaba en sus pensamientos, apenas escucho la lejana voz de Bella, las luces de la sala se apagaron, y Snape no se dio cuenta de que había quedado a oscuras, pudo haber pasado 2 horas ahí sentado, y hasta que el cansancio le anuncio que tenia sueño, reparo en que tenia que ir a dormir.  
Con dificultad trato de recordar lo que Bellatrix le había dicho de su cuarto y lentamente se dirijo a las escaleras y fue derecho hasta encontrar la puerta del final del pasillo, caminaba tan lento, que por lo menos 5 minutos transcurrieron de su camino a las escaleras al cuarto donde dormiría.

Bella envolvía su cuerpo con una toalla, acababa salir de la ducha con agua tibia, se colocaba su fondo que era negro pero con trasparencia y le llegaba apenas debajo de las rodillas, para ser una mujer que ahora estaba sola, por que su marido estaba en Azkaban, dormía muy sensual y provocaba, pero eso era de lo que menos le importaba a Bella.  
Estaba algo preocupada, se había olvidado de que le dio a Snape, un cuarto contiguo al de ella, y cuando Bella se metía a las finas sabanas de su cama, oía los pasos atarantados de Snape al cuarto del fondo, Bella le dio mínima importancia y se recostó sobre su lado derecho, subió la sabanas hasta su cuello y cerro sus ojos para trataras de dormir, pero era difícil, pensaba en como pudo haber sido la muerte del viejo de Dumbledore y en lo que pasaría con su hermana y su sobrino...Cuando poco a poco el sueño la fue venciendo, un grito desgarrador se oyó cerca, Bella abrió los ojos de golpe, salto de su cama y por instinto tomo la varita que tenia sobre la mesilla de noche que estaba de su lado izquierdo, recorrió su cuarto con la mirada y la varita en el ristre, pero no había nada; mas tranquila, dejo su varita sobre la mesilla y se acostó, pero cuando pretendía taparse, el grito se volvió a oír, estaba vez mas consiente, Bella tomo la varita y se dirigió al cuarto donde Snape dormía, para ver ¿por que diablos había gritado y espantado su sueño?  
Su curiosidad no le permitió tomar su bata, tenia furia, y no precisamente por ser Snape, si no por espantar el sueño que tanto necesitaba, Salió de su cuarto y camino rápido hacia la puerta que le quedaba a poca distancia, con la varita abrió la puerta de Snape, pero este no pareció notarlo, Bella admiraba una escena de horror, Snape pataleaba y sus sabanas caían, temblaba como si tuviera epilepsia y parecía que se arrancaba los pelos, el grito desgarrador volvió a sonar, Bella se acerco, noto como Snape estaba bañado en sudor y su ropa sucia con la que se había acostado, estaba mojada, Bella entraba en desesperación, blandió su varita pero no sabia que hacer  
-Al Diablo-se susurro y tiro la varita, coloco sus manos en los hombros de Snape y los agito desesperadamente, gritaba su nombre, y después de un largo intento por despertarlo, Snape abrió los ojos, se levanto de la cama sin reparar en Bella, se jalo su cabello como si quisiera arrancárselo y grito  
-¡no! Maldita sea por que lo hice-dio un fuerte golpe a la cama y se quedo sentado sobre ella, Bella se paro enfrente de el con la mano en la cintura y con una cara de profundo enojo, pero Snape le dirigió una mirada extraña, parecía que sus problemas se habían ido de golpe, miraba a Bella de arriba abajo, su mirada parecía comerla, Bella interrumpió el paseo de los ojos de Snape  
-¿qué te pasa? te dejo dormir en mi casa y te dedicas a dejarme sin sueño, te puedes ir cuando quieras...Y DEJA DE MIRARME-dijo llena de rabia Bella  
-no sabia que durmieras asi-dijo Snape que la miro a los ojos  
-si ¿y? Bueno... ¿qué soñabas?-dijo Bella-¿por qué tenias que gritar asi?  
La mirada perdida de Snape volvió a el, Bella que estaba desesperada, parecía a punto de tomar su varita y lanzarle un hechizo, pero se tranquilizo, se sentó junto a Snape y volvió a preguntar:  
-¿por qué gritabas en sueños?  
-es mí pasado...mi estúpida promesa...mi idiota juramento  
-explícate-dijo Bella tomando interés en lo que podría ser una buena historia  
-Hay algo que nunca le comente a mi Lord...Dumbledore tiene un punto débil, darle oportunidad a la gente, pero eso no sirvió conmigo, después de que se entero que le dije lo poco de la profecía a mi Lord, no quiso confiar en mi cuando fingí arrepentimiento, me urgía entrar, que las palabras salieron de mi boca por si solas-Snape pareciera que ya no pudiera pronunciar mas, Bella lo miro  
-¿qué dijiste?  
-"se lo podría jurar si quiere" todavía lo recuerdo y maldigo esas palabras, ese viejo abrió inmensamente los ojos y sin preguntarme, me tomo de la mano y jure-sus manos que se las observaba en ese momento temblaban, Bella lo pudo notar, lo detuvo con sus manos  
-¿qué juraste?-dijo sin atreverse a mirarlo  
-Proteger lo que mas ama...  
-Potter-dijo en un susurro Bella, Snape solo asintió, Bella se levanto impresionada y recorrió un poco, queriendo mencionar algo, abría y cerraba la boca sin pronunciar nada, apenas respiraba, Snape miraba aun sus manos y decía cosas inaudibles para si mismo  
-no lo puedo creer-dijo Bella por fin, no sabia que decir, se sentó junto a el, Snape la miro con la misma mirada de hace un rato, donde recorría de arriba abajo a Bella, esta se desespero, salió del cuarto de el y fue rápido al suyo.  
Que mirada tan… tan profunda le había dirigido… nunca… nunca lo había visto mirar así, como un hombre…como buscando la necesidad que hace mucho no tiene; y por otra parte, su juramento…tenia que proteger a Potter y cumplió un el que le había hecho a Narcisa, ya mato a Dumbledore, y ella y su sobrino tenían que esconderse de su Lord.  
Bellatrix se acostó nuevamente tratando de conciliar el sueño, que llego cuando los primeros rayos de sol ya pasaban las ventanas de su cuarto.  
Cuanto durmió, no lo supo, pero despertó alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde, Snape había salido, Bella que no ha sido llamada por Voldemort, no salio de su casa, se dedico a hacer un poco de aseo de la casa que hace mucho no realizaba.  
Mientras cenaba en su comedor, Snape apareció en la chimenea, Bella apenas si alzo la vista para asegurarse de que quien había entrado era el.  
-como lo sospeche… ya fueron a buscar a mi casa, pero sabiamente mi Lord se llevo a colangusano antes de que Orden llegara, aunque claro, ya dejaron mi casa de cabeza-dijo Snape con odio  
-¿pero que mas da? No tenias nada importante-dijo Bellatrix que había dejado el tenedor a un lado  
-tenia libros ¿sabes? Muy útiles  
-da igual, vas seguir estorbando en mi casa, ¿cierto?  
-lo siento Bellatrix, pero es cierto-dijo Snape con una sonrisa maliciosa, Bellatrix, no se acabo su cena, se paro y se dirigió a la salida del comedor, sin que antes Snape la detuviera del brazo  
-¿te molesta?  
-claro, no es nada bueno tener semejante compañía… y mas si tiene que proteger a Potter…  
-no menciones mas-dijo con los dientes apretados Snape  
-es la verdad-dijo Bella que se jalo del brazo de Snape para soltarse, y si mas se dirigió a su cuarto.

Snape y Bella apenas se dirigían la palabra, salían a diferentes horas y llegaban cuando querían, pero Bella notaba como Snape le dirigía la misma mirada que le había dirigido aquella noche en que había tenido pesadillas, Bella juraba que era una mirada que la desnudaba, una mirada lujuriosa, aunque Bella nunca lo comento, estaba segura de que se lo imaginaba o tal vez no, a veces Snape se juntaba con ella mas de lo que era lo necesario, la intimidaba, aunque por supuesto ella no se dejaba, se ponían frente a frente, pero después de que Bella podía sentir la respiración de Snape en sus labios, se daba media vuelta antes de que pudieran rozar.  
Y por increíble que parezca, así pasaron 3 años, el siguiente año fue el golpe para los dos.  
En enero se publico que algunos mortifagos habían muerto en sus celdas, su marido Rodolphus era uno de ellos, ella no pudo evitar sentir tristeza, después de todo había sido el quien la había hecho feliz y le había dado de todo, pero su lealtad estaba con su Lord y no permitiría que eso bajara su eficacia para matar, y a mediados de ese año, Voldemort había citado a sus mortifagos para comunicarles algo.  
-he atrapado al joven Malfoy-Bellatrix miro de reojo a través de su mascara a la persona que estaba tras de su lord, en efecto no había podido reparar en el cabello plateado de su sobrino, que se veía demacrado y asustado-pero me ha hecho una promesa, aunque como todos saben, tuvo que pagar… muy caro-la risa fría de Voldemort retumbo en la sala de piedra gris-sus padres fueron el precio, la querida Narcisa esta en el fondo del agua y Lucius, nunca tuvo que salir de la cárcel, ahí murió, quería que su querida novia…La Señorita Parkinson también pagara, pero después de la promesa que me hizo, creo me fue imposible matarla, ya que Draco la necesita… y además me parece que la ama ¡aaahhh! Que enternecedor-dijo Voldemort que después escupió a los pies de Malfoy-sea como sea es un plan largo, pero que puede triunfar, y mas te vale Malfoy, por que si no toda tu familia paga-dijo Voldemort enterrándole la varita en el estomago, Malfoy apenas gimió.  
-se pueden ir-dijo Voldemort despidiendo a su mortifagos que rápidamente desaparecieron.

Bellatrix sin embargo se quedo ahí junto a su lord-  
-mi lord-dijo Bellatrix haciendo una reverencia, Voldemort la miro-sabe que toda mi lealtad esta con usted, mi lord; aunque sin tratar de ofenderlo o meterme donde no me llama, pero si me gustaría saber para que le puede servir mi sobrino… ¿y por que tiene que durar tanto el plan seguro?  
Voldemort la fulmino con la mirada, Bellatrix cerro su mente ante la mirada insistente de su lord, Voldemort pareció notar que no podía leer su mente, así que dio media vuelta  
-muy astuta Bella… siempre queriendo saber mis planes… pero sabes que ya no eres de mi completa confianza  
-pero... mi lord… permítame… permítame demostrarle que fue un error fatal, un único error fatal-dijo Bellatrix arrodillándose detrás de Voldemort, este se paro  
-ya sabia que algo así me dirías… Voldemort no da oportunidad  
-pero lord…  
-te puedes ir Bellatrix  
Bellatrix no se atrevió a replicar, no podía responderle a su lord, así que dio media vuelta y desapareció  
Aparicio en el puerta de su casa, la abrió y entro, camino derecho hacia su cuarto sin fijarse a sus lados, aunque cuando tenía un pie en el primer escalón, alguien llamo detrás de ella.  
-¿Qué paso? Mi lord no te quiso contar su plan-Bellatrix encaro a Snape, se puso frente a el  
-eso a ti no te importa  
-no es necesario que me lo digas… tu actitud de niña berrinchuda me lo dice todo-dijo Snape esbozando una fría sonrisa, Bellatrix saco su varita, Snape hizo lo mismo-piensas atacarme-dijo Snape acercándose aun mas a Bellatrix, le paso la varita por su mejilla y después con la misma revolvió su pelo en su varita, Bellatrix se alejo un poco de el  
-deja de estarme acosando-dijo Bellatrix que no podía creer que hubiera pronunciado aquellas palabras  
-¿piensas que te acoso?-Snape se acerco aun mas ella, bellatrix volvió a retroceder  
-siempre es lo mismo contigo… te acercas demasiado-dijo Bellatrix llena de rabia  
-¿Qué tienes miedo?-Snape se volvió a acercar, Bellatrix volvió a dar un paso hacia atrás, pero choco con el escalón, y cayo sobre el, teniendo a Snape arriba de ella  
-¿de que debería tener miedo?-le reto Bellatrix  
-no se… de que haga algo como esto-Snape tomo con fuerza el cuello de Bellatrix y la trajo hacia el, la beso con fuerza y pasión, lastimaba la quijada de Bellatrix con aquel violento beso, bellatrix se quedo petrificada por un momento, después forcejeo para que Snape la soltara, pero la fuerza que el ejercía sobre ella era mayor, no se le ocurrió mas que darle una patada entre la entrepierna, al instante Snape la dejo y se alejo un poco de ella, Bellatrix aun con enojo desbocado se acerco a el, y le dio una fuerte cachetada, pudo ver su mano marcada en la mejilla de su cara, un ligero hilillo de sangre que salía de su boca, Snape se limpio.  
-nunca… en tu vida… vuelvas a tocarme-dijo Bellatrix apretando con fuerza los dientes y apuntándole con la varita.  
Bellatrix camino a grandes zancadas a su cuarto, cerro y se recargo en la puerta, paso su brazo por su boca tratando de limpiar aquella horrible sensación que había tenido al sentir los labios de Snape sobre los de ella, aquel fiero y desesperado beso que le había rebatado…¿Qué diablos había sido eso?  
Hacia las 10 de la noche, Bellatrix ya tenia las sabanas hasta el cuello, y dormía tranquilamente, o eso al menos parecía, por que susurraba cosas, aunque nada cobraba sentido si alguien la escuchaba; el silencio en que habitación reinaba se rompió, el chirrido de la puerta se escucho, Bellatrix duras penas lo sintió, solo se acomodo entre las sabanas, el intruso siguió su camino, cerro tras el e hizo un hechizo en la puerta que crujió en ese momento, Bellatrix se acomodo nuevamente, parecía que perdía el sueño que tenia, Snape siguió su camino lento hacia la cama de Bellatrix, se dirigió a las dos ventanas, y con su varita volvió a hacer lo mismo, las ventanas crujieron pero esta vez lanzaron un leve destello blanco, Bellatrix abrió un poco los ojos y después los termino de abrir de golpe, Snape se acercaba a ella.  
-nadie… nadie me hace lo que hace un rato me hiciste-dijo Snape en un susurro, su voz era fría, lenta y temible, Bella se incorporo un poco y se alejo de Snape, pero el se acercaba mas ella, Bellatrix cayo de la cama, y a tientas trata de buscar su varita, Snape la trajo así el con un hechizo no verbal, Bellatrix se dio cuanta de que su varita había volado, se envolvió en la sabanas y fue hacia la puerta, trato de abrirla, pero no pudo estaba cerrada, trataba de abrirla con todas su fuerza, pero se detuvo al sentir las manos de Snape sobre su cintura.

-nadie… nadie me hace lo que hace un rato me hiciste-dijo Snape en un susurro, su voz era fría, lenta y temible, Bella se incorporo un poco y se alejo de Snape, pero el se acercaba mas ella, Bellatrix cayo de la cama, y a tientas trata de buscar su varita, Snape la trajo así el con un hechizo no verbal, Bellatrix se dio cuanta de que su varita había volado, se envolvió en la sabanas y fue hacia la puerta, trato de abrirla, pero no pudo estaba cerrada, trataba de abrirla con todas su fuerza, pero se detuvo al sentir las manos de Snape sobre su cintura.  
-será una noche única Bella… única-susurro Snape a la mujer que respiraba con agitación, trato de quitarse las manos de Snape que ascendían sobre su cuerpo, pero las manos de Snape estaban firmes sobre el  
-suéltame… ¡suéltame!-Dijo Bellatrix  
-cállate-le espeto con fuerza Snape y le soltó una cachetada, Bellatrix cayo al suelo, Snape se sentó en ella-ahora eres mia… y no hay lugar por donde escapar-dijo Snape tomándola de su cabello y atrayéndola hacia si, volvía a hacer aquel beso desesperado, aquel beso que la lastimaba, que le repugnaba, que la hacia sentir sucia, Bellatrix volvió a usar la misma táctica de hace una rato, le volvió a pegar, Snape duras penas se despego de ella.  
-no me gusta que me pegues-volvió a hacerlo, le volvió a darle una cachetada, esta vez de su boca fluyo sangre, Snape se acerco y lamió la sangre que emanaba de su boca, Bellatrix quería vomitar en ese momento, pero no podía; sentía las manos de Snape viajar en su piernas, le quito con desesperación la sabana que aun la envolvía, Bellatrix aun forcejeaba maldiciendo la vida de Snape, aunque no le hacia caso, estaba muy ocupado viajando por su cuerpo para fijarse en otra cosa.  
-esta quieta  
-no quiero…ale… jate-dijo Bellatrix haciendo un esfuerzo en vano por quitárselo de encima, Snape rompió su fondo, se comenzaba a desesperar por llegar en los mas profundo de Bellatrix, ella seguía forcejeando, aunque tal vez Snape lo interpreto como gemidos de placer, por que cada vez iba mas rápido y traba de mantener a Bellatrix quieta, si no lo hacia la golpeaba dejándola indefensa por uno momentos, aunque después seguía con su absurda lucha de quitarse de Snape. Cualquiera que hubiera estado afuera, pensaría que era una pareja muy pasional que disfrutaba su momento de amor, pero a nadie se le hubiera ocurrido que una mujer era violada en ese momento, seguía forcejeando, aunque parecían gemidos. Nadie sospecharía que Bellatrix Lestrange había tenido un punto débil, dejarse llevar por el machismo de un hombre que buscaba saciar su sed, teniendo el cuerpo de ella a su disposición, y con la única desventaja de que ella no podía quedarse quieta.  
Hacia el amanecer, Snape había vuelto con su tare a de disfrutar del cuerpo moreteado de Bellatrix, ella había perdido las fuerzas para seguir luchando con el, se dejaba tocar, llevar, manosear por Snape, aunque se podría decir que esta vez la suerte estuvo de su lado, los dos abrieron los ojos, y vieron su brazo izquierdo, su marca tenebrosa ardía, Snape se vistió rápido y desapareció, Bellatrix no quiso ir, sabría que este acto tendría consecuencias, pero no se podía mover, sentía escalofrió en su cuerpo que estaba completamente desnudo, en su piel calara que veían moretones, causados de los golpes que Snape le había propinado, se sentía sucia, vacía, asquerosa, aun tenia la sensación de los labios de Snape sobre su cuerpo, las bruscas caricias de el, y su entrada penetrante en ella y aun peor, el gran gemido de excitación que Snape había lanzado cuando la penetración había ocurrido, Bellatrix, tratado de taparse las orejas para olvidar aquel aterrorizante gemido, aquel estupido gemido. Después de una hora, se levanto, camino lentamente y se vistió con lentitud, desapareció hacia donde sintió la marca la había llamado. Apareció detrás de un árbol, y se escondió en el, un hechizo le había rozado, aunque al parecer nadie noto que había aparecido, volteo hacia el otro lado, aquel árbol estaba frente a una gran casa, de muchas ventanas, y en la parte de hasta arriba, había dos jovencitas que le costo conseguir mirar quienes eran, aunque después capto, una era la sangre sucia de Hermione que tenia una gran barriga… estaba embarazada, la otra estaba en la misma situación, la pelirroja, hija de los traidores a la sangre, igual que la castaña tenia una gran barriga de embrazada, y además ya cargaba a un bebe en brazos. Bellatrix alejo su mirada de las dos mujeres y vio lo que había en el campo de batalla, Harry Potter peleaba con el bastardo de Snape, peleaban a sangre, aunque parecía que Snape iba ganando, Harry cojeaba de una pierna un brazo le escurría mucha sangre, la mitad de su ropa estaba agujerada y Snape solo tenia una gran corte en la pierna con la parte de atrás de su capa chamuscada.  
-no serias capas de matarme Potter-dijo Snape apuntándolo  
-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-dijo Harry que también le apuntaba  
-no tienes le valor… te pareces mucho al viejo de Dumbledore  
-no tienes la boca para decir su nombre asqueroso mortifago  
-te cuide Potter, tienes que agradecérmelo de rodillas  
-¡NUNCA!  
-entonces prepárate para seguir la luz… Avada  
-AVADA KEDABRA  
La voz de Harry había sido mas ponte y mas rápida que la de Snape, de su varita salio aquella luz verde y le dio en el pecho a Snape, que inmediatamente cayo hacia atrás, Bellatrix se quedo boquiabierta, Potter había matado a su pesadilla… Potter había matado. Todos detuvieron su pelea y miraron el cuerpo inerte de Snape sobre el pasto, un mortifago que no logro reconocer ordeno la retirada, y desaparecieron, Harry y su amigo el pelirrojo, entraron a la casa, cinco minutos después ninguno de ellos salio, seguro habían desaparecido, Bellatrix salio de detrás del árbol, y camino lentamente hacia el cuerpo de Snape  
-¿Qué se siente no ser nada…-su voz era fría, y lenta-… que siente ser acecinado por un chiquillo que es nuestra misión matarlo? ¿Qué se siente?-Bellatrix se encogió para tener cara a cara a Snape-pero tu no sientes, lo que me hiciste lo acabas de pagar maldito… no podía haber habido peor castigo para una basura como tu, espero te vallas al infierno, que estando tu ahí te queda chico-Bellatrix se levanto, dio media vuelta, pero regreso miro la cara de sorpresa que Snape tenia y le escupió, volvió a dar la media vuelta y esta vez desapareció.

En cuanto Bellatrix apareció, su marca volvió a arder, tuvo que volver a desaparecer.  
Llego al cuartel de mortifagos, en la sala principal, era oscura, apenas había dos antorchas que iluminaban el oscuro cuarto de piedra, donde no había nada que lo adornara, Bellatrix al ver a su lord frente a ella, hizo su reverencia, y se tiro de rodillas a la túnica de su amo.  
-¿para que me quería su señoría?-dijo Bellatrix mirando al suelo, no recibió respuesta de su lord, subió un poco la cara para ver a su amo, pero antes de ver que es lo que hacia, había recibido una descarga de fuego, le quemaba todo el cuerpo, parecía que se rompia, por dentro, sentía la muerte tan cerca, la tortura estaba en ella, después de un tiempo… el dolor seso.  
-mi… lord… ¿por… que?  
-preguntas estupidas ya sabes que no me gustan Bellatrix Lestrange-la voz de Lord Voldemort sonó, pero no como siempre, estaba llena de furia y alzaba mas de lo habitual su tono de voz, le daba la espalda a Bellatrix y sostenía con fuerza su varita- como te atreves a faltar… a lo que seria mi gloria, a vencer a Harry Potter, ¿Cómo fuiste tan idiota para no responder al llamado de Lord Voldemort? Y sabes que mas… perdimos… perdimos al mejor espía que teníamos… Severus Snape murió en manos d e aquel mocoso que llaman el elegido  
Bellatrix no pudo evitar sentir alivio que Voldemort le recordara la muerte de Snape, pero al mismo tiempo sentía pavor, sabia que seguiría mas tortura de parte de su lord.  
-señor… no pude  
-para Lord Voldemort no hay pretextos… no existen…están en a mi servicio, permanente… no hay justificación Lestrange… CRUCIO  
Bella volvió a sentir el fuego dentro de ella. Voldemort tenia su cara inexpresiva al ver como su mejor mortifago se retorcía de dolor ante el, ceso la tortura.  
-misericordia mi lord… se lo suplico-Bellatrix recibió como respuesta otro crucio que cada vez la debilitaba mas-se lo suplico…-debajo de sus pestañas recorrió una gruesa lagrima… Bellatrix sintió una extraña sensación… hace mucho que no lloraba. Se sentía débil e inservible, sabía que este fallo para su lord no tenía perdón, pero su vida entera era para el.  
-no lo puedo creer… el Señor Malfoy me sirve mas ahora… que tu repugnante mujer  
-yo puedo hacer lo que haga Malfoy… yo también soy capaz de hacer lo que el haría por usted… sabe que mi vida es para usted, haría lo que sea…  
-no… no podrías  
-permítame demostrarle que puedo  
-Malfoy me prometió… me juro… que sus hijas, hijas que desde chicas pondría a mi servicio… sus hijas ya casi cumplirán el año de nacidas  
Bellatrix no entendía para que le pudieran servir uno niños que gateaban o jugaban al Quidditch.  
-no comprendo  
-Potter tiene armas… me lleva mucha ventaja, pero no le permitiré que me gane, esta guerra puede durar años… décadas… pero no voy a permitir que gane, así que sus hijos se encargaran de traerme a las de el, y el tendrá que venir… le tenderé una trampa cuando ese momento llegue, por eso les dije que seria una largo plan, pero un plan seguro… claro que tendremos hacer mas planes, por que no soportare muchos años esperando a que ese plan se cumpla.  
De alguna extraña forma, Bellatrix había dejado de oír lo último, recordó la noche que había tenido… Snape bajo su cuerpo… pero podía haber la posibilidad que un niño se estuviera formando en su vientre… podría estar embarazada.  
-yo también le ofrezco a mis hijos-dijo de pronto Bella, Voldemort tendría que haberse enojado por ser interrumpido, pero sin embargo abrió los ojos como plato, no esperaría eso de Bellatrix nunca-entrenare a mi hijo o hija, seré mas rápida que Malfoy… tendrá a los tesoros de Potter, antes de que las criaturas de Malfoy lo hagan… seré mas rápida… pero déme la oportunidad-Bellatrix volvió a hacer una reverencia  
-si Bella… tu puedes ser mas eficiente que Malfoy… pero dime ¿de donde sacaras un hijo?-Voldemort rió un poco ante tal pregunta  
-estoy embarazada-dijo Bellatrix bajando la cabeza, esperaba que su lord no preguntara del padre, por que no tendría fuerza para cerrar su mente y menos para mentir a los ojos de Voldemort.  
-bien… pues así tendré doble de oportunidad… ahora no harás mas que entrenar a tu hijo, quedaras exenta de los llamados a guerra, tienes que salir de tus problemas con el ministerio, quiero que todo quede limpio para ese escuincle que esperas.  
-gracias mi lord-Bellatrix hizo una ultima reverencia y desapareció.

-vamos mujer… puja o esta cosa nunca saldrá-le decía una esposa de uno de los mortifagos  
Bellatrix yacía en una cama de piedra, estaba empapada en sudor, y tenia abiertas las piernas para poder sacar al bebe que ya estaba apunto de nacer, tenia que pujar, pero no tenia muchas ganas, aunque el dolor era insufrible, sentir como se abría… era un duro dolor- vamos Lestrange… o el dolor durara aun mas  
Bellatrix hizo presión en su estomago para poder sacar al bebe.  
-ya viene… aquí vine su cabeza… vamos… puja… vamos Bellatrix… ya viene… ya… ya paso-El chillido de una criatura se oyó, Bellatrix relajo su cuerpo sintiendo como el dolor se iba a paso lento, pero se iba, Bellatrix cerro los ojos  
-es niña-dijo la mujer al lado de Bellatrix, esta abrió un poco los ojos, su pelo era completamente negro pero al parecer lanzaba algunos extraños destellos plateados, sus ojos parecían negros y de tez blanca; después de todo estaba muy linda su hija  
-¿como se llamara?-pregunto la mujer arrullando a la niña entre sabanas.  
-Emi Sna… no… será Emi… Lestrange  
-pero… ¿y el apellido de su padre?-pregunto la mujer atónita  
-no tiene… y no tendrá-dijo Bellatrix, se sentó sobre la cama con mucho esfuerzo-¿me la puedes dar?-la mujer le dio a la bebe, Bellatrix la arrullo un rato, mirando como comenzaba a dormir, estaba mojada, y se acurrucaba entre las delgadas sabanas, oyó como la mujer salio, dejando a Bellatrix sola.-serás mi orgullo… y pertenecerás a mi lord, no tendrás padre y no sabrás nada de el, no mereces saber la causa de tu nacimiento… únicamente serás una soldada mas a mi señor  
Bellatrix no tenia idea de lo que le esperaba su hija… pero la apoyaría, no sabría su pasado, pero estaría a su lado, le enseñaría el valor de ser una sangre limpia y tener el orgullo que implicaba desde nacimiento, ser una soldada de Lord Voldemort. Nunca le diría la forma en que fue creada, nunca la diría la humillación que sufrió al ser violada por un descontrolado, nunca sabría que tuvo un padre sicótico… su único pensamiento seria su misión y no había mas.


End file.
